<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I met you in a field of snow by notixeable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570302">I met you in a field of snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notixeable/pseuds/notixeable'>notixeable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Angel Wings, Angels, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notixeable/pseuds/notixeable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Mark was brought back to earth to learn to love again because all he think of angels is work and duty. God didn't destined him with Johnny but it seems like Lucifer did!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I met you in a field of snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is currently a rough draft of this fanfic and I would definitely fix the format in the future but it can still be enjoyed as it is! Thank you for checking it out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Standing at a hundred and eighty three centimeters, with a lean but toned body, brown hair and brow eyes, •••• stared at this handsome young man who was staring back at him with a tray of drinks in his hands. </p><p>"How did I even end up here?" •••• thought. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You've grown distant from the humans, my dear angel." The faceless being said. </p><p>The feathers of the angel's wings perk up. "Distant? What do you mean sir?" The angel answered. </p><p>"I've done my duties Sir. I've guided every human I was assigned to the best path I evaluated they can have and I've never missed nor failed any orders from you, Sir." The angel added.</p><p>"That is exactly what I meant, dear angel. You've grown too distant to my beloved humans that you forgot how to work with love. Have you forgotten what is most important?" This faceless being explained.</p><p>"Love? Sire, do I need love to accomplish my work? Are my pure intentions to help them not enough?" The angel questioned their superior.</p><p>The faceless being chuckled and said "It is enough but where would be the fun in that? Let me ask you, my dear angel, are you happy? Do you enjoy your work? Do you feel satisfied with your accomplished missions?" </p><p>The angel thought hard. Time is irrelevant for those who work right under God. Even if the angel considered the time they have worked there, there's really no value within it. </p><p>"You see, you cannot answer immediately. That clearly explains your situation right now." Though being faceless, God radiated sadness.</p><p>"Would you like to learn about love again? Your distant feelings towards humans might subdue if you tried." God added.</p><p>"Would it please you if I learn about love again?" Angel asked. </p><p>"Of course it would! And I bet that if you learn to love again, you'd be please yourself." God answered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So, uhm- do you want a drink? It's hot cocoa with little marshmallows, I added extra because I thought you might like it!" The lean man said with a beaming smile.</p><p>The Angel eyed his surroundings as they took the cocoa from the tray.</p><p>A bright room with white walls and wooden floors accented by pots of plants here and there. </p><p>The angel looked below him, white sheets and a fluffy white comforter framed by a wooden bed. <em>"Everything looks so clean." </em>Angel thought.</p><p>"Is this your room?" Angel asked. </p><p>"Well- yeah kind of. It's a room above my cafe. But I rarely stay here though." The man said as he took a sip from his mug.</p><p>"Wha-" "You-" both broke the awkward silence at the same time. The man chuckled at the coincidence. </p><p>"I was gonna ask for your name." The man said.</p><p>Angel thought hard. Name? I haven't thought of it yet. The angel looked around and even eyed his own body. Looking for clues. Looking for marks-- </p><p>"It's Mark. How about you?" Mark said. </p><p>"Well my name is Johnny Suh but my other name is Suh Youngho. So Johnny and Youngho, you pick. Though my friends usually call me Johnny." He answered.</p><p>"You're a talkative one." Mark stated. </p><p>"And you're a man of few words yourself- or woman or a person!" Johnny gave him a chuckle at the end.</p><p>"I- I don't really mind." Mark cleared.</p><p>"Mhmm. So, if you don't mind me asking. How did you end up in the middle of a field of snow? You looked so pale when I found you that I thought you were a snow angel marked by a random guy!" Johnny said.</p><p>"In the middle of a field of snow?" Mark mumbled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'll let you learn from the humans dear angel. If you've learn to love, whole heartedly, you can comeback as soon as you can." God said</p><p>"Is this a mission sire?" The angel asked</p><p>"Oh goodness no! I just want my angel to enjoy the best things in this world. If you've found not to be able to love, I'd still welcome you back." God reassured the angel.</p><p>The angel only nodded in return. <em>"Loving makes God happy therefore I'll comeback knowing how to love."</em> Angel thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The angel closed their eyes as commanded. </p><p>"But how would I know if I have learn to love, Sire?" The angel asked their last question</p><p>God chuckled. "You'll know it my dear. You'll know it very well." </p><p>God's words faded as a gush of wind ran through the angle's body. </p><p>Its neither cold nor hot. The wind I'm feeling feels like I'm falling. My wings? My wings does not work? Should I keep my eyes closed? </p><p>The angel only felt the wind and it seems like everytime the wind blew, a part of his wings comes along with it. They didn't feel anything at all besides that. It just seems like they're out there, vulnerable, in an open space. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>The Angel's ears perks up. </p><p>~~~<br/> <br/>Something is being mumble? No, shouted.</p><p>"HEY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" </p><p>The voice became clear. It is shouting, with worry laced in their words? The angel was unsure. </p><p>The unknown person grew closer to the angel. They reached out until their fingertips touched the angel's arm. </p><p>The angel felt the warmth of these finger. Their whole body suddenly flushed with warmth! </p><p>What is this? This is unlike what I've felt earlier! The angel exclaimed in their thoughts. </p><p>Slowly the angel regained his sense. The warm hands wrapping around their body, the cold wind crashing against their body. The snow that was falling and resting against his face felt prickly cold.</p><p>Their chest aches suddenly! What is this? This uncomfortable feeling! My heart! Heart? Only humans have hearts! Whatever this is, it is pounding! Pounding through my chest. </p><p>The angel opened their mouth, gasping for air. The person who discovered them cupped their face. </p><p>It was a man. </p><p>The man rested his forehead against the angel's. </p><p>"Are you alright? Please answer me!" The man said has he tries to catch a gaze of the angel's eyes.</p><p>The angel continued to gasp for air. This pounding feeling is new. The prickling feeling all over his body was annoying.</p><p> Is this perhaps blood my heart is pumping through my body? </p><p>The angel tried to process as much as they can but the overwhelming feelings they're currently sensing was too much. </p><p>With all the little strength the angel gathered, they muttered the last words they can, "help." And passed out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't grammar checked this I'm so sorry so bare with my poor English for a while! </p><p>This work took inspiration by the following:</p><p>-One room angel currently shounen ai manga<br/>-Dear Door the BL manhwa<br/>-random quote I saw about angels<br/>-Sign the BL manhwa</p><p>I've been waiting to write a JohnMark fanfic for a while! I couldn't think of a proper scenario for a smut for them so I decided with a fluff instead!</p><p>(If you like JohnHyuck, check out my fanfic of them!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>